Bullet for love
by ToxicVenum
Summary: Bella is a strong woman that can take care of her self. But when meeting a sexy man with dimples she know's there is no turning back. She finds out who he really is when bullets fly. Will she run or stand by her man even with blood on her hands. How does he react when a brown eyed girl change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Bullet for love**

This is my first story ever so plz be nice

I would love some help and advice because like I said I'm new to this.

This is a mob story about Bella and Emmet.

Bella is a strong woman that can look after herself, but in the mob world

Even some of the men can't look after them self.

Will Bella be strong enough to stand strong when she meets Emmet Cullen,

The boss of the Cullen crime family and why can't Emmet get the small brown

Eyed beauty out of his mind?

I don't own anything M.S does.

I Bella Swan just have a great life, note sarcasm. I'm 21 work in a small book shop in NY and is neck deep in depth. I love working in the book store don't get me wrong but….the money isn't much.

Let me explain how I ended up where I am today. I use to live in a small town in Washington called Forks with my dad. I had just finished school and was getting ready for university, life was good.

One morning my dad Charlie who was the chief of polies did a routine traffic stop and it went wrong. Around eleven deputy Tyler came to tell me Charlie has been shot. The doctor's did all thy

Could but his hart couldn't hold up with all he damage. After the funeral I decided to move. All the memories of my dad and the pity looks from everyone in town got too much to handle. So I made

My move to NY a bit earlier. I had savings to start my life and studies. I worked my ass off and still do. Don't get me wrong my dad left me some money but would only be released when I'm twenty

Five. Which is in three years. I'm a business major and top of my class. So let's get to the problem at hand. I'm broke. I'm behind on student loans and my landlord wants his money by Friday, which

I don't have. I need a new job with more money.

Hey bitchella are you ignoring me or what I have been calling all day, I hear Alice call as she enters the store. Now I love Alice she is one of my best friend the other being Rose but I'm just not in the

Mood for her perky attitude today. You no Alice some of us has to work for a living not everyone have a trust fund like soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them. Geez what's got your

Panties in a bunch, her bitch brow out in full force. Shit I'm sorry Ali. I'm just really stressed out. I've been looking for another job where the money is better but no luck so far and my land lord wants his

Money by Friday. Oh and let's not forget I'm behind on my student loan too, I say feeling defeated. Bella why didn't you say something ? you know I would have helped you, Alice asks looking hurt. Alice made a name for her Self as a designer. Her clothes are to die for and for the rich. Lucky for me she loves me so I get " freebies". But my worry's are just that, mine. I don't need charity Alice I'll make it work. Oh for fuck sake there Is nothing wrong with needing help sometimes Bella! Don't fucking start shit with me, you know you will lose! Now no more pity party this is what's going to happen ok. You are moving in with me. I hate

living alone anyway and taraaaa problem one solved ok, she said not actually giving me a say. Please Bella you will help me out too I hate to live alone, she said pouting like a child. Ok Ali on one condition …

I pay half the utensils. She was about to say something but I cut her off . It's either that Marie Alice or I'm not moving in, I said with finality. Ok how about this, you help with what you can till you

Find something that pays more, hinting to my job seeking. Deal ,I say giving her a hug. So Bells. Rose got that bartender job at the new club Eclipse and tonight is opening night and we are going. Rose got us free

Passes and I'll be seeing you at my place at six. I don't want to here no. you'll be there or I'll come find you and kill you, actually putting her finger to her temple. With that see marched her ass out of

The shop. The rest of the day went on as always till about four when a man with a black suit walked in. being a cops daughter my mind screamed danger. He had a baby face, blond hair and blue eyes.

The guy seem to be undressing me with his eyes, looking me up and down. Good day sir how may I help, I said trying to get the creep out of the shop as soon as posebal. But he wasn't looking at me , well not my face any way.

I hate pricks like this! Sir my face is up here pointing to my face, now please how can I help .while still looking at my chest he smiled and asked what my name is so ignored him. out of no where he grabbed

My arm. Well then cupcake sins I don't know your name I wanted to get a friend something but I think I'll take you. I was freaking out on the inside but would not show this jackass how I was feeling.

Sir I'm going to ask you to let me go, looking him strait in the eye, he didn't . listen fuck face take your hands of me now, I said in a dead calm voice, his face turned pissed in seconds. Pulling his hand back he tried

To punch me but I was faster. I yanked the arm he had a hold of hard so he came halfway over the counter. Grabbing the back of his head slamming it into the counter as hard as I could. Blood spatters because

Of the impact his nose made. He was in pain but I paid him no mind . I jumped over the counter while twisting his arm behind his back. I then pulled him up and showed him out the door before he came back to reality. Telling him not to come back until he learns some respect. Now I may be small but my dad made me take martial arts for self defence . He also taught me how to handle a gun, I must say I'm pretty good.

Lucky for me it was time to close shop and get to Alice's. this fucked up can't get worse can it. Well here is to hoping.

On the walk to Alice's I kept looking around freaked out with what happened earlier. But nothing jumped out, paranoid much right. Laughing at myself ones in Ali's condo for being stupid I wasn't looking where I was going and almost broke my neck ,there on the floor where piles and piles of dresses. Alice what the hel is going on, I asked while maneuvering my way to her room. Where she was swearing up a storm.

What in the life of fuck are we wearing tonight? Rose said the guy's are fuck hot and I can't find anything sexy,she said looking crazed. Ok Ali sit your ass down right now, grabbing her by the hand pulling her to the bed.

Now I have never seen you like this so spill, what's going on. She looked at me like a dear in head lights, taking a breath she started to look sane again, good I had enough crazy for one day.

Bella I'm in love, she looked happy and lost all in one. Now if you know Alice she is just as picky as me with her men, Rose well she say's you only live ones so why not enjoy it. To see Alice like this was weird

Very weird. What do you mean your in love start talking, Thorley confused now. Oh Bella….Rose asked me to bring her a new shirt since she spilled something on hers. So I ruched there thinking that no self respecting woman can walk around with a stained shirt, rigt. On my why in this big guy stops me telling me I'm not going in . so I try to explain why I'm there. Next thing I know this guy is man handling me and let me just say he scared the shit out of me,she said still looking scared. So this God of a man comes out of the club pulling him away from me punching him telling him to disappear. He's gorges Bells she say's looking like this guy could heal the hurt of the world. OK so why are you freaking out then Ali cat, I say confused. I just want to look good. you need to understand I want this guy to like me, sighing I look her strait in the eye so she can see how sincere I am. Ali if this guy it worth even a second of your time he would like you for you not how you look but for who you are, ok? Smiling at her I'm happy to see her clam we'll calm for Ali. So how about we get our self's dressed and hot as fuck for all the sexy men at Eclipse tonight, I say laughing at how quick she gets up. Oh boy I see tonight Is going to be a long night, I think to my self while Alice run around like a chicken without a head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullet for love **

First of all thank you for the reviews.

I have a laptop now and I'm still learning how it's working.

I'm still slow on learning how the new office works so please bear with me and my spelling.

Lots of love

Again I don't own anything S.M does.

Chapter 2

After fuck now's how long Alice had us dressed to kill. I had a light pink one shoulder dress on going to about mid-thigh. My hair was lose with soft curls on the bottom and my makeup smoky. Alice went all out with a black leather mini and red corset top and black heels that could kill you. That would be why I stayed with silver flats. I hate heels can't move fast enough if shit should happen and I like my feet without blisters. As far as this mystery man Alice is going on about. I found out that his name is Jasper he has blond hair, green eyes and has a southern drawl when he speaks that makes her knees weak. I really hope he is the man she thinks he is, she deserves to be happy.

We decided to take a taxi just to be save because there will be drinking. We got out of the cab and I was stunned on our arrival. There where lines of people trying to get in. I must say the club looked great from the outside. Big neon letters spelling out the name and the wall alongside the doors was lined with neon stripes. Walking to the door there where two huge men thy looked at us as if we were nothing until Alice said we were on the VIP list. Suddenly thy had smiles on their faces and we were ushered onto the red carpet and thou the doors. The inside was glamorous with pillars of what looked like lightning shooting in them around the dance floor, blinding lights and smoke. The walls where painted black with silver swirls, tables and chairs standing to the left of the dance floor and to the right it looked to be the a lounge area with beautiful black couches. Thy had two bar arias and Rose was working at the main bar running like a mad person. Rose, I screamed over the loud music. Bells glad you're here what's your poison, she asked. Jack and coke make it a double. How's things going here? Except for the obvious I'm starting to get pissed of the one waitress is spending more time chatting up the guys then doing her fucking job, she said looking pissed off. Where's Alice at, Rose asked. That's when I realised she was not behind me anymore. Oh she was going on about a guy she met when she came by earlier so I guess she's with him, I laugh thinking about Alice freaking out earlier. Well good for her at least she's having fun. I'm going to lose my fucking job because of that bitch, Rose said pointing to a blond flirting with men at a table. Rose do you have an extra hairband, I asked smiling? Yes why she asked, looking confused as to why I would ask her for a hair band. I'm not letting you lose your job because of a bleach blond fake tit bitch over there, nodding my head to the tramp. So hand over the hairband and pile them drinks and point me to the right direction, I said smiling at her while taking my hair back. Really…..you're not screwing with me right, she asked looking relived. No I'm not now let's get this shit going and with that my night out turned into a waitressing job, funny right.

About an hour later Alice approached me with a blond guy witch I presumed to be Jasper. Bella what on earth are you doing gesturing to me with a tray of drinks in hand. Oh I'm helping Rose out for a bit. The waitress wasn't pulling her weight and orders where backing up so I said I'll help her out. I'm not going to stand by and watch Rose lose her job because of a skank. Plus she said she'll share her tips, I said with a smile. Rolling her eyes at me Alice gestured to her friend. Well I would like you to meet Jasper, Jazz this is one of my best friends Bella, Alice said smiling brightly. Nice to meet ya mam Ali told me all about you all, he said while kissing my hand. Thank you good sir same here, looking him strait in the eye. My dad always said if a person can't look you in the eye, he cannot be trusted. But he looked me in the eye with no problem what so ever. But there was something there that I couldn't place, I just let it go for now. I think I might like you sir Jasper just don't hurt my friend and we'll be good, I said being dead serious. It was nice to meet you but if you'll excuse me it's back to work for me, I said while moving in the bar's direction. While moving through the crowd I heard someone call my name just as I approach the bar. Jasper was standing right behind me with a frown on his face. Bella can you tell me who's the girl flirting and not doing her fucking job, he asked looking mad. Hold on let me ask Rose what her name is, it was then that I realise that he had men flanking him and a gun tucked in the back of his jeans ,what the….? Rose I called to get her attention. Yo what's up, Rose asked but her eyes grew wide when she saw Jasper standing there, what the hell this is turning out weird. Uhm Rosie, Jasper wants to know who the blond is that's not doing her job, I ask looking at her wondering what's going on. Mr Cullen its Irina she is has been flirting the whole night while her orders are getting baked up. OK thank you Rose, Bella, with that he left. What the fuck is that about, I asked Rose. He's one of the bosses, she replied turning to start helping the next person .Rose looked stressed and that's not like her at all.

I had a five minute break so I grabbed my smokes and went to get a drink from Rose. Turns out she was taking five minutes too. Rose why did you freak out when Jasper came to talk to us because it's not like you, you're the kickass type. She took a drag of my smoke before giving it back, looking sad. I need this job Bella. You remember Mannie that worked for my dad right? Ya the bold guy with the beady eyes. He gave me the creeps. Well apparently he was stealing from the shop, the bank wants to foreclose, she said tears running down her face now. Nobody ever sees Rose cry she's a tuff bitch so this must be bad. I can't lose my dad's shop Bells it's all I have left of him, you know and bank gave me a month to get the money together. If I lose this job I lose my shop, she said wiping her eyes. For fuck sake Rosie why didn't you say something earlier? You know we would have tried to help you, I said mad because she knows we have her back and didn't think to come to us. I knew something was up when you took this job. What would you have done huh! You can hardly keep your head above the water as it is. So what, what Bella can you do Please tell me, she screamed in my face. She was right financially I'm screwed but I could at least be there for her. You know Rose I could have been your friend that's what I could have done. I'm going back to work to help your sorry ass keep your job. Let me know when you pulled your head out of your ass, and with that walked away.

When walked away I had one thing on my mind and that was to find Jasper and beg him to let Rose keep her job even though I hate to beg. I saw Alice on the balcony in the VIP section. On my way up I was stopped by a man who asked for my name Thanks to Rose my name was on the list so he let me pass. I came to a corridor with numbered doors. I picked door number one seeing as there where a man standing just outside the door. But when I tried to get in he simply blocked my way. Look sir I need to get in there and speak to my friend Alice and to Jasper. He just shook his head and pulled me away as is he didn't even hear a word I just said. Look asshole fine if you won't let me in can you just call them for me it's important, again he just shook his head at me. Well I tried to be nice, I said. So kicked him in the balls and made a run for the door. I had my hand on the door handle when someone grabbed me by the hair and through me to the other side of the wall. I was on the floor one minute and the next I was held up against the wall by my neck. I was about to make a move when I heard I thunderous voice. Let her the fuck go! Didn't your mother teach you to respect a woman? The man dropped me with in seconds and left me in a coughing fit on the floor. When I looked up there was a man standing face to face with MR doorman telling him to leave and he would deal with him later. He then helped me up and fucking hell can we say sex on legs. He was hot but when he smiled at me my world stopped. Fuck, shit, shit, and shit I sound like Alice come on Bella get it together. I realised he was talking to me. But I couldn't focus everything was blurry, I must have hit my head harder than I thought because one moment I was trying to focus on what MR sex on legs was saying and the next I saw black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullet for love**

Thanks again for reviewing it helps a lot

Like I said I still have a lot to learn.

MARRY CHRISTMAS AND GOD BLESS.

I don't own any thing M.S does.

Emmet pov

The opening of the new club was going well. Although there is always some sort of problem but nothing that couldn't be handed. Me and Jasper opened club Eclipse for the sole reason to mix business with pleasure. You see the club had a huge seller under it witch will be where we'll be doing "business" so to speak. What better way to unwind after business is handled then to walk up to the club get a few drinks and a chick on your dick. Though that would not be happing tonight. Tonight is about the opening and to make sure to keep an eye on the pigs that showed up. Thy still think I'm an idiot but I'm far from it, believe me.

We have some "friends" over for the opening al tough tonight is for pleasure no business.

I have been in my office for about an hour and a half when I heard a knock. Checking my monitor I knew it was Jasper but he had a short chick with him and that fucking pissed me off, he knows better. So I answered through the intercom. I don't trust just anybody. What, I said not trying to hide the fact that I'm pissed?

Yo bro when you joining the party. He asked looking at the camera. I wane introduce you to my Ali so come join us, He Replayed a bit tens.

What the fuck Jazz, are you on something or what? You know this corridor is restricted but here you are with a fucking chick. I'll be there in a bit just get the broad out of here. If it was anyone ells but my brother I would beat the shit out of them.

Hey she said, I'm no slut so treat me with respect would ya. Watching her on the screen I had to laugh. This small pixy girl had balls and by the look in Jasper's eye's she has him by the balls too.

Laughing I pressed the intercom button before thinking, Ok short stuff I'm impressed and I do apologise for being rude. Let's try again shall we. Hi Ali I'm Emmet and if Jazz would you escort you back to the VIP room I'll be there in a sec ok. Smiling she just nodded her head and dragged Jazz with her back the why thy came. I think my brother might have met his match in Miss Ali. But even though I think she has balls, I still don't trust anyone. I'll let Jenks do a background check before I'll decide on her.

I opened my floor safe and put a few "sensitive" files away. The Voltori family have been trying to get in New York for a while. Last week thy hit one of my gun shipments and I want my shit back, so I'll give them till next week and if my guns aren't back things are goanna get bad for them fast. I did send out the word so thy have fair warning.

Leaving my office I start thinking about how the pigs still think my dad runs the family witch he doesn't and haven't been for about two years, I do. The funny thing is thy keep a closer eye on my brothers then thy do on me, especially Edward. He's the serious one of the three of us, Jasper is the calm one or so thy think and me, I'm "The party animal the joker" I have fun but my eyes are always open and people know not to fuck with me. Only time I really let lose is at home or with my family.

Walking up to the door where everyone is waiting for me, I great Demetri who is standing guard. He does a good job but he can be a nut sometimes.

Walking in I'm greeted by Felix my best friend. He has had my back since we were in diapers. Next is Jacob and Lea those two are lethal on their own but together they are a force to be recon with. Some of the Denali family are also there, Alex he's wife Tanya and his sister Kate. But the one I just can't stand is James Voltori who seem to have invited himself and his lackey's. This fucker is Gonne die soon if I have my way. But I can't make a move without reason but for him to just show up like this is disrespectful. He knows that I know thy got my guns. Fucker is whipping my face in it. Oh …..If only you knew James I plan a slow and painful death for you. But in our world we have rules and I'll fallow them to a point. That's the only reason he's sitting in my fucking club tonight. My men are ready for anything, always packing you never know.

I have been mingling with every one for an hour on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. When my eyes fell to the most gorges woman. She had a light pink dress on, her hair in a messy ponytail and a tray full of drinks, what the fuck. I don't remember hiring her, believe me I would remember her, she's….. She's, I don't fucking know but I want to meet her. She has me spell bound or some shit. That body, her legs go on for miles and the face of an angel. What in the name of fuck is going on with me, wake the hell up your Emmet Cullen Boss of the mob in New York. I called for Jasper but he left. I saw Alice and Jasper speaking to her. I was about to make my way out to them when my phone rang and I had to step out to take it sins it was Sam and he was handling a problem I have been having for a months.

Sam talk to me, I said on my way to my office. This is not something I want to be heard.

Boss is James there, Sam asked sounding pissed.

He was he left about an hour or so ago, Why?

I tucked Tyler into the spot, we had a chat seems James paid him a lot of G's to send him a list of your cargo, he replied.

What! That piece of shit mother-fucker was just sitting in my fucking club, I yelled. I should have fucking put the piece of shit to sleep for just breathing my air!

I phoned Carlisle he's Gonne arrange new dates for the cargo and he said he's Gonne change drop-off points to.

Did you get all you could from Tyler?

He doesn't know no more boss, Sam replied.

We'll Sammy, take him for a swim with the fishes would ya, I said ending the call. Feeling a bit calmer with my dad handling this situation. I got to thinking shits not right. How in the hell did the Voltori's know to go to Tyler. Unless there's a fucking rat and I'm Gonne find him cause I don't have time for people with lose mouths. I needed to set up a meeting for early the next morning so I shot a text to my brothers and father. For now I don't trust no one. I need a stiff drink and to watch my back course shits going down and its Gonne go down fast.

On my way back to my friends I could hear a woman scream some shit. But when I turned the corner Demetri made a grab for the girl and trough her to the opposed wall. That's when I realised it was the girl in the pink dress. The one that made my world stop by just watching her walk and smile. I moved as quickly as I could towards them and yelled for Demetri to let he go. By that time he had her by the thought against the wall. He dropped her the moment he heard my command. You see Demetri is a crazy fuck, but he knows I'm much, much worse. I was mad, No I was pissed the fuck off. I spoke to him but I can't really remember what I said except for the fact that he should leave while he can and I would deal with him later.

Bending down I could already see a burse form around her throat. But what worried me was the faked that she was not reacting to anything I said. She was just staring at me still coughing. Her eyes looked unfocused and that's when I saw the blood on the wall. I was about to get her to stand so I could see her head, When her eyes just rolled back and her body whet slack. Looking back at the wall I realised she must have hit her head on a hook that holds the curtain back. Thank fuck for Felix who was on he's way to the men's room.

What the fuck's going on, he said coming my way.

Felix no questions help me ok. Just fucking help me get her to a hospital ok please, I begged. Felix just nodded and tried to take her from me. No! Just get the fucking doors and a car, I told him.

Em let me take her she's bleeding and you're shaking. Just till you calm down, ok. Let me get her to a hospital, Felix said. That's when it clicked, Felix thinks I did this. He should know better. No woman and children, that's our motto. But I didn't have time to get mad.

I said fucking no! Demetri did this I can't…..I can't put her down, just help me get her help, I pleaded with my friend. With that we ran like hell through the club to his car and on our way to a hospital in no time. He never asked questions about what's going on with me and for that I was grateful, to tell you the truth I didn't know. I just knew, she had to be ok. Fuck knows, I don't even know her name.

The car came to a screeching stop at the hospital. I jumped out and ran in, screaming for someone to help. Thy had her on a gurney and out of site with in minutes and I had a nurse telling me to please calm down and wait in the waiting area. Felix dragged my ass there and sat me down. I had my hands in hair thinking to myself, look at me a fucking mob Boss and I just lost my shit over a woman I don't even know.

Felix, call Jasper tell him to bring his girl here. She knows who she is, I said pointing to where thy just took the woman of my dreams. And I'll say it again. What the fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bullet for love**

Again thank you for the reviews I love hearing from you guy's.

So please keep the reviews coming.

Happy New Year I hope 2015 will hold great things for all.

I don't own anything M.S does

Chapter 4

Emmet pov

Sitting in the waiting room not knowing if she was ok was killing me. I looked down and my hands was full of blood, her blood! I have had blood on my hands a million times and it never bothered me. But this is her blood and I had to get it off. I basically jumped up to make a run for the restroom but Felix blocked my way.

"I got hold of J-man there on the way', Felix said.

I just nodded my head and tried to move past him but he blocked me again. I wiped my head in his direction while pinning him with a death glare.

"Move Felix", I said scowling at him.

"Em what's going on it's like you're not even hear", he said pointing to his head.

How am I supposed to explain this? I don't even know why I'm acting like this so I just went to walk away but he grabbed my arm?

"Get your hand the fuck off now! I'm going to the rest room so back your shit up", I said through my teeth.

I really just had to get the blood off. I moved past him and made my way to the closest restroom. Watching the red water running down the drain was like a wait being lifted. When my hands where clean I made my way back to the waiting room putting my ass down on the first seat. Felix sat next to me and I knew he was not gonna let it go this time.

"What the fuck is going on Em? You freaked out on me…me man and who is this girl. What the fuck", He through all that at me in one breathe.

"I don't now Felix she…..she bewitched me", I said feeling tong tight. I don't know how to handle all these feelings for fuck sake. I'm a mob boss I'm a hard ass has always been one.

"I saw her at the club and there is something about her. I don't know but I felt like I had to get to know her….She's special, you know", I tried to explain.

I heard a woman scream at the nurse at the front desk demanding to know where her friend is. I know that voice… Alice.

"Felix go get them", I said softly my head in my hands again.

Alice came running into the room demanding I tell her what happened to Bella.

Mm mm Bella that's her name it fits her, Beautiful. I felt someone shake me bringing me back to reality I looked up seeing my brother. I must have zoned out and that is something I never do, ever. But though her name is beautiful I was also trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me.

"Em man you're fucking scaring me snap the fuck out of it", Jazz said waving his hand in my face.

"Huh…..What …. I'm fine where Alice is", I asked confused.

"She went to find out what's going on with Bella since you were no help. Are you sure you're ok", He asked looking concerned.

"Fine just fucking peachy Jazz", I was feeling very irritable.

"Ok well Felix explained what happened but what I wane know is why are you so fucked up". Jazz said

"Oh, Oh Let me tell you", Felix jumped in. Uh how did you put it Em she bewitched you, right", He said laughing it up

Jazz bit his tong but had a huge smile on his face. One I'd love to smack off.

"I can't believe you didn't even feel Alice slap you", Jazz said.

"She did what", I almost yelled. What the fuck?

Jazz had a scared look on his face. He knows I don't tolerate disrespect.

"Never mind Felix call Sam tell him to find Demetri and take him to the docs. He can fuck him up a bit but his mine in the end", I whispered. I don't need no one to know my business.

Alice came running into the room teary eyed.

"Bella is ok she has a concussion and a few stitches but other than that she is fine. Thy are keeping her for the night to be sure I'm gonna stay with her", she said to Jazz. Then she turned to me grabbing me in a hug.

"Emmet thank you for saving her it means a lot to me. I don't know why shit has to happen to her lord now's she has been through so much", Alice said holding me in a death grip. Who knew this little thing was so strong.

"I would do anything for her Ali I think she's a nice girl", I said Hugging her back. What was I supposed to say? "Alice I would do anything for that girl because I think I fell in love with her by just seeing her once in the distance"? Uh yea …..Nope I don't think so.

"Now if you will excuse me I got to sort some business. Alice please let me know how she's doing" I said on my way out.

" Will do again thank you", Alice said.

"Jazz stay with them", I said he knew that was an order to protect them. He just tipped his head.

Now that I know she is ok I can't think of nothing except fucking Demetri up.

I'm going to kill that mother fucker for ever putting a finger on Bella. But first… I'm gonna make him suffer.

Walking out of the hospital I called Sam.

"Boss", Sam said

"You got Demetri?"

"Yea I got him". Boss I don't know what he did but he put one mother of a fight. "Sam said.

"Well I'm gonna fuck him up like he fucked my girl up. Get the power cables and acid before I get there and maybe he'll need a shave".

Thinking of pealing his skin off with a knife sounds mighty good to me right now.

"Got ya boss. "Sam said and the line dyed.

Someone bumped in to me in the parking lot shoving me into a car. I was about to pull my piece when I saw who it was. It was the blond that works at Eclipse behind the bar. What was her name again…oh yea Rosalie.

She was crying makeup running down her face.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I…I", she couldn't even speak and kept on walking.

"Rosalie what's wrong are you ok", I asked

She spun around her eyes puffy and red from all the crying went urge when she saw me. You would think she saw a ghost.

"Oh shit Mister Cullen", she whispered." I…..I… you know what fuck this. You can fire me what the fuck ever and then I would lose my shop because I can't pay the bank their money…..but …..but my best friend got attacked at the club tonight all because I was a stupid bitch and she needs me now ok", she said while sobbing.

What the fuck her friend and her shop and…..what the fuck was she going on about. Hey I'm a man woman confuse me.

"Rose what's your friend's name", Felix asked trying to calm her down.

"Bella", was all she said and all I needed to hear for me to understand why she felt like she did because I feel it too.

"Felix take care of her would ya. Explain everything to her and make sure she gets too Alice I'll meet you there", he just nodded his head and pulled he to his side leading her to the hospital entrance.

"Hey Rose… you're not fired", I yelled over my shoulder walking to my car. Hearing a faint thank you Mister Cullen before I got in my car.

Well Demetri here I come and you better start praying because you'll need it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bullet for love**

Again thank you for all of your support. To everyone who gave me great advice thank you so much.

I have been looking for a Beta with no luck so I thought maybe I could ask one of you guy's if you could Beta for me….?

Just a thought thou. Wink.

Like I said I'm still new to all this but I learn something new every day.

Please review. I like it if you tell me what you think or through idea's at me.

I own nothing M.S does.

Bella pov.

I don't know how much I drank last night but my head was killing me and I felt like a bus had run me over. I was having trouble waking up maybe because I have never felt like shit after I party.

That's when it hit me. Everything that happened at the club. Shit what the fuck happened to me? I started to pay attention to my surroundings just in case that crazy ass fucker was still there I kept my eyes closed.

Well that and my head was pounding like a mother…My inner monologue was cut of by voices angry voices I might add so I listened closer.

"What the fuck Rose how could you have said that to her? Never mind don't answer that, you of course you only think of you." I heard Alice say. I have never heard her this mad.

"Oh fuck you Alice don't you stand there in you "angel" outfit. Your one of the most selfish people I fucking know so don't you point your piece of shit finger at me", Rose whispered yelled.

"Besides how was I to know she would do what she did? How was I supposed to know Bella would go looking for Mister Cullen", Rose was a crying mess that much I could hear.

"Because Rose SHE IS BELLA, She is the most soft hearted, loving, caring person you and I have had been fortunate enough to get as a friend and she would do anything to make things easier on us. Did you know that she got kicked out of her apartment and that she was looking for extra work because she is behind on student loans? She was willing to live on the streets for a while just to pay the bills. No, No you didn't did you because you are only worried about yourself! She's in the hospital because of your selfishness!" Alice yelled.

Hospital? Ok maybe now would be a good time to intervene so I let out a loud mone to pull the attention to me. It worked the yelling stopped and everyone shuffled into the room.

"Bella honey can you hear me it's Alice", I heard her whisper. Oh hell who am I kidding this was funny pounding head and all.

"Oh for fuck sake Alice I had a bump on the head I'm not dyeing now get me the fuck out of this hospital", I whispered. I heard a round of soft laughter but there were more people in the room then I thought because I heard two men as well with that my eyes flu open and man was that a mistake.

"Ouch, shit, fuck, fuck, mother of…." I basically yelled thronging my arm over my eyes. My head was now killing me of that I felt sure.

"Jazz please go get the nurse", I heard Alice say.

"Relax Bells they will get you some meds for the pain ok", Rose whispered softly. I had to tell her Alice was wrong none of this was her fault.

"Rosie …Alice is wrong this is not your fault I'm responsible for my own actions and no one else and Ali you need to apologise ok", I said softly still keeping my eyes closed.

I'm sorry Rosie I was just scared but you were still wrong in what you said to her", Alice said.

"Ok now that that's done I heard two male voices who are thy", because secretly I was hoping that Mr Sex on legs was here. Maybe I was hit on the head so hard that I somehow dreamt him up, one newer knows.

Just then I heard the door open.

Good morning miss Swan my name is Angela Webber I'm your nurse I have something for the pain", and again my eyes flu open.

"Shit! Angela? "I tried desperately to see through my eyes but everything was blurry.

"Bella oh my gosh wait let me give you your meds first don't open your eyes just yet", she said and I knew it was her my best friend from Forks.

Angela gave me my meds and after about five minute I could open my eyes. I recognised Jasper but the other man I had no idea who he was so I asked him.

"Jasper I know but I don't know you so start talking I said pointing at him. He was a big guy with mussel's my goodness. But my sex God was way hotter I thought and then I started giggling.

"Angie what the fuck did you give me", I asked through my giggles. Everyone was laughing by now.

"Morphine Bells it takes the edge right of", she said smiling. I just shook my head trying to clear it a bit.

"Ok you Mr Hulk name now and please and when you're done you guys are getting me the fuck out of this hospital", I said still with the fucking giggling.

"Hulk huh? Well my dear I'm Felix a friend of Jasper I'm glad to see you're ok", he said looking kind of cocky with a cheeky grin.

"Mm mm well ok then can you get me out of here now Felix like fucking right now", I said since my dad's death me and hospitals don't work so well.

"Sure Miss Bella why don't me and your nurse try and find your doctor", he said nodding at Angela then moved out of the room.

"Angie don't disappear on me ok I just got you back", I didn't want to lose her she was the one person whom kept me sane after my father died.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Be back in a jiffy ok", I just nodded

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know is Alice shaking me telling me I can go home. It took a while but I was finely on my way out of hospital.

We were going to Alice's place. Angela was joining us since her shift is over Just to make sure I was ok and so we could all just hang out. Except the men… thy apparently had business to take care of.

I was also informed that I didn't dream up my Mr sex on legs. He was Jasper's brother and his name was Emmet. Emmet apparently stayed with me for almost the whole night until he had to leave because of an emergency at the club. I asked Jasper if he would take me to him later on so I could thank him.

Now that is something I can't wait to do.

But for now I'll just hang with my girls till my head returns to normal. NO MORE CRAZY RANTING BELLA.

The next chapter will be of Emmet. Hopefully I would feel a bit better by then and right a better chapter. Dame Flu!

Lots of love


	6. Chapter 6

**Bullet for love**

Thank you jessa76 for your well wishes and seaport! You are like my own cheerleader lol.

I have been informed of some mistakes I have made in my previous chapters.

Bella is actually 22 in this story. I am also from South Africa so I don't know the in's and outs of student loans in NY.

As for my spelling my first language is Afrikaans. I'm doing my best so please be patient.

Again thank you for everyone's support. Love it.

Emmet pov

On my way to the doc's it felt like I was being pulled in two different directions. MY heart was with Bella and my head on Demetri whom I might add won't be breathing when I'm done.

I don't know what it is about this girl? But I do know that I'm going to do anything and everything to make her mine. Pulling in o the doc's my phone rang flashing Jaspers name. The first thing I thought was

Something was wrong with her.

"What, what happened is she ok?" I rushed out before he could say a word.

"Well hello to you too brother, She's fine a bit high at the moment but fine. "He said laughing

"High what the Fuck do you mean high?" how did she get high in a hospital?

"Oh chill the fuck out Em she's high of the pain meds thy gave her and she is the sweetest most feisty girl I have ever met.", I could her the sincerity in his voice.

"Fine I'm at the doc's are you guy's gonna join me?" I could use my wing men course I know I'm gonna lose my shit.

"Yea that's why I'm calling were on our way after making sure the girl's get home safely. "He said. "Em as much as I like Alice I think you should call Jenks and have him do a check on the girls?"

"I was thinking on doing that but I didn't know their last names". That is something I have to do even though Bella has my mind all fucked up I can't take a chance.

"well you already checked Rosalie out so that's out of the way and Felix's is sending you the other names including one of Bella's other friends name as well she was her nurse and apparently thy know each other

From childhood. "He had a fondness to his voice while talking about Bella.

"Ok get your ass here". I replayed

"Be there in five".

Time for some fun. On my way into the old fishing factory I checked my phone on the names Felix sent me. Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Angela Webber. Forwarding the names to Jenks telling him to get back to me as soon as yesterday on the background checks.

"Boss", Sam greeted.

I just nodded walking strait to where I knew Demetri was. He was a mess he was tied to a chair. His lip and eye was busted open, nose broke I must say Sam did a number on him. The moment he saw me he started talking not that I could hear anything with a gage in his mouth. "Sam take the gage off.", He walked forward taking it off and Demetri started spewing shit the moment he could breathing properly.

"Boss that bitch kicked me in the bolls trying to get into the room I was just doing my job. That's just how it is this whole thing is just a fucking misunderstanding caused by a hussy.', now that pissed me off.

While he was spewing his shit I walked around him stopping by his back. Motioning for Sam to give me the acid. Opening the bottle I through a bit down his back. He screamed like a little girl while I watched the liquid eat away at his flesh.

"That "Bitch" is my girl you fuck!" I said walking around him while I yelled that. He was in pain but not enough so I fucked up his face a little more. I lost my self in every punch till I felt someone pull me back.

"Em, Em! Slow down man if you keep going he will be dead and you want him to suffer remember." I heard Felix say. He shoved me up against the wall to calm down.

Demetri was in bad shape his whole face was swollen and a bloody mess and his body was slumped forward. Jasper walked to the open acid bottle poring some over his hands again he screamed while crying like a baby.

"Well hello Demetri." Jasper said calmly. Demetri tried to lift his head but was too weak.

"Demetri what has always been our moto." Jazz asked while taking a knife in his hand.

"N..No…No wo..woman and chil..dren", Demetri stuttered out.

"Really? Well then what made you think you could man handle a woman last night?" Jazz asked while poking Demetri's hands with the knife. When Demetri didn't answer him all he got out was a mone.

"No answer well ok then I'm gonna show you what happens to someone who disrespect woman where we are present". With that Jasper started skinning the flesh of his hands or what was left of it.

I had Sam gage him again his screams was irritating the fuck out of me. Just before he was gaged I heard him scream out a sorry. His sorry did nothing for me all I could see was the blood on my hands from Bella's head wound.

When Jasper was done Felix took his turn. He took out Dimitri's teeth one by one explaining that Bella was a great girl and what kind of damage he had done to her while Sam held his head up. When he was done everyone baked off.

I was planning on electrocuting him but I was done playing games so I just pulled my Berta out and shot the pussy between the eyes.

"Sam call Alex to clean this piece of shit up." I yelled walking out needing some air. I'm dead tiered and I still have a meeting to attend with the fucking Voltori later tonight.

"Yo Em think I can have my car key's back now?" Felix asked coming up behind me.

"If you take me home sure otherwise you can walk your ass home." I said already getting in to the passenger side.

"I'm coming over wane tell you about something Bella said", Jazz said laughing. I just nod and Felix takes off to my condo.

"I'm telling you man bambi's perfect for you shit she let me have it and she didn't even know who I am and she named me Hulk", he was laughing and I smiled she sure sound's perfect to me.

"Why you calling her bambi", I asked Felix.

"Dude did you see them eyes it looks just like bambi's. She called me hulk I call her bambi", I had to laugh at that.

We got to my condo and went straight to the liquor cabinet pored us all a scotch. Heaven knows we needed it.

Everything was quiet till we were all seated in my living room.

"Well mister sex on legs you did catch her eye that's for sure", Jasper said. He and Felix started laughing like crazy men.

"Mister what", I asked confused.

"That's what she called you when she was doped up on meds. She went on and on about mister sex on legs that saved her", Felix stated. All I could do was smile at least she remembers me and I was told I was good in the sack.

"Ok she works at a book store and she is was kicked out of her apartment looks like the book store doesn't pay enough. She is also behind on student loans. She is currently looking for another job and is moving in with Alice", Jasper explained.

"I also found out what Rose was going on about in the parking lot. She's a mechanic can you believe that? Anyway someone stole from her shop and now the bank wants to foreclose. If she doesn't pay the money owed by the end of the month. That's why she took the bar lady job for extra money", Felix explained

At that moment I decided that I'm gonne do all I can to help these girls out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bullet for love**

Hey I'm sorry I took so long but I was sick and ended up in hospital.

I'm still not well but I'm going to do my best.

Thank you for all your loving support and please review.

Again I don't own anything S.M does.

Bella PVO

It's been three weeks sins the hole me getting my head smashed incident and all has been well. Jasper had some of his friends help me move my stuff over to Alice's place.

I still don't like the idea but I'll have to make do with it for now. I have also came to love Felix (AKA the Hulk) he is like a big bro to me. He and Rose is another story though.

Thy have sexual tension that fills a room in seconds. I'm going to slap one of them one day course there driving us crazy.

Today is the day! The day I get to meet Mr Sex on leg or better known as Emmet. It would have been sooner but he has been busy with work. I can't say that I only want to see him to thank him. Because I would be lying. That man has been haunting my dreams and well my panties for a while now. I can't even think of him for a second and I would be wet. Anyway I'm standing in my closet not knowing what to go with jeans or a dress. After much deliberation I decided to go with what makes me feel good witch means my skinny jeans, my 100% Bitch tang top and leather jacket paired with my peep toe ankle boots. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail and kept my makeup light but eye liner dark with light pink lip gloss. Looking in the mirror I decided I looked hot and went to tell everyone I'm ready to go.

"Oh Fuck Jazz, Em is gonne shit himself look behind you", I heard Felix say when I came into the living room.

"What do I look bad or something"

"Uh….uhm no you look gorges and I believe your right Felix my friend I'm so happy to be there to see his face" Thy said looking very shady. I wonder what that's about.

"Uhm ok then…can we go now? You two are being fucking creepy. "Walking past them to go get in the car.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up to a huge building. Felix opened my door and helped me out. Looking up at the beautiful building I saw the name Cullen corp. Wow I have heard about them. Thy are a huge corporation in the import and export business.

Jasper put his arm around my shoulder as we made our way in. The place was abuzz with people running all over the place but the décor was done stunningly with light, dark brown and cream.

"Jasper what is your surname again," I had to ask because to be honest I couldn't remember. I know him and Emmet are brothers but could just not remember their surname.

"Well Bells that would be Cullen, "with that I swung around to face him.

"Crazy fucker say what now?" I almost yelled. He looked shocked and then he and Felix was laughing their heads off. People was looking our way to see what was going on so I just told them quietly to shut the hell up.

"Bella you should have seen your face, "Felix said trying to get his laughter under control. I just turned around and started to walk to the elevators with them running after me. Yes I was pissed off if Jasper told me we were coming here I would have dressed appropriately. But no he had to make me look like a bludy fool and then laugh about it. Ha ha fucking ha guess what thy better not talk to me Couse I will hurt them right now. A swift kick to the balls would work perfectly. Luckily thy said nothing further so I just followed them as they walked out of the elevator. There were several huge offices but the one in the back looked to be the biggest and on the plack it said Emmet Cullen CEO. What? I thought he was a club owner. Going in there where benches that looked very expensive. Jasper looked to find the secretary but had no luck so he asked me to take a seat and thy would let Emmet know that we have arrived. I sat down and almost moaned. That's it I'm steeling this couch so so comfy.

"Excuse me can I help you?" I heard someone say to my left. It was a beautiful woman in a tight black pencil skirt and white blouse. Her strait long brown hair almost made me jealous. Almost but mine was longer.

"Oh hi I'm here to see Mr Emmet Cullen," I said smiling at her.

"No you're not. You look like a hussy trying to play her game and I know for a fact Mr Cullen is not expecting someone because his brother is coming. Now take your shit and leave or I'll call security", she said everything in one breath and didn't give me a second to replay.

"You have it wrong his brother is already here and I'm actually her with Jasper," giving her the death stare for being so rude. This is all Jasper's fault I'm gonna kill him when I see him.

"Yes well I think your lying. Get your stuff and leave, "she said in my face before walking off to her desk.

I really don't like her attitude towards me but I just sit quietly to wait for Jasper and Felix to come get me. I was sitting reading a magazine when a voice spoke next to me making me jump.

"Mam I need you to come with me, "the man said to my left. Next to him was two other men all of them dressed in black with security badge and there name. That bitch really called security on me.

"Look sir I don't want any trouble but if you would let me explain you would understand what's going on witch is something miss prissy bitch would not let me do," I see his mouth twitch witch is a good sign.

"What are you doing Sam get her out of here now. She is fucking up my aura in here." She says swinging her arms about.

"Mam please follow me and I'll sort everything out for you. Your Miss Bella right? "He asks as he takes a hold of my arm to turn around so she can't see him talking to me, I just nod softly so only he can see me and he smiles at me, so cute.

In the elevator he enplanes that he is one of Emmet's friends and also head of his security, We get to his office where he call's Felix to tell him what happened and that I'm in his office. He also enplanes that the secretary's name is Hidey and she thinks she owns the place and he hates her but she's good at what she does. A few minutes pass and Felix walks in pulling me into a hug while apologising like crazy. I tell him it's ok but I'm cutting Jaspers balls off for this stunt to witch he laughs but Sam almost chock on his coffee. I made sure he was ok before we leave his office with him on our heels to witch I just lift my brow.

"What I just heard you tell Felix your cutting Jaspers balls off. I want to see that shit," he said smiling.

Really, what is wrong with these people I think smiling. We walking to the office space and Heidy's mouth hit's the ground.

"Hi again hidey I hope you have been well while I was on my little walk," I say extra sweet. Felix just glares at her as we walk past but Sam he just full out laughs. So leaving a very pissed of Hidey behind us we walk to the big door knock and walk in. It's beautiful everything in the office is dark wood furniture wise and the walls a light brown. I walk strait to Jasper slapping him up against the head telling him his gonna be sorry for this. That's when I hear a deep voice and I'm frozen and melting all in one.

"Hi sorry for keeping you waiting but feel free to beat my brother up I love a good show," I hear him say. I slowly turn around and OMG it's better then what I remember. Emmet standing behind a dark wood desk and oh my he has a body of a God and a smile of an angel and if I weren't fucked before I'm fucked now.

"Oh shit", I whisper.

Hi all

I'm sorry I'm taking so long I was in the middle of this chapter when I just had to get sick AGAIN!

That and I'll be going for an operation the 23 Feb. ahhhh my life sucks at the moment LOL. But I promise to update as soon as possible promise.

I'm not too happy with this chapter but please bear with me

Please review

Lots of love


End file.
